robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Legends Special Competition
The Legends Special was a fantasy tournament on Robot Wars Wiki, featuring 48 UK Championship competitors that had never made it past the heats. Heats Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: S.M.I.D.S.Y., Trax, Roobarb, Fluffy, Chompalot, Scorpion, Mega Morg, Vader Round 1 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Trax vs Roobarb vs Fluffy: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Trax qualified *Chompalot vs Scorpion vs Mega Morg vs Vader: Scorpion & Mega Morg qualified Round 2 *Mega Morg vs Trax: Trax won *Scorpion vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Round 3 *Trax vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Heat B Robots competing in Heat B: Velocirippa, The Steel Avenger, General Carnage 2, Hydra, Supernova, Barbaric Response, Mighty Mouse, Iron Awe 2.1 Round 1 *Velocirippa vs The Steel Avenger vs General Carnage 2 vs Hydra: Hydra & General Carnage 2 qualified *Supernova vs Barbaric Response vs Mighty Mouse vs Iron Awe 2.1: Supernova & Mighty Mouse qualified Round 2 *Mighty Mouse vs Hydra: Hydra won *General Carnage 2 vs Supernova: Supernova won Round 3 *Hydra vs Supernova: Supernova won Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Crusader 2, Ripper, Kan Opener, Milly-Ann Bug, Prizephita, Binky, Kat 3, Big Nipper Round 1 *Crusader 2 vs Ripper vs Kan Opener vs Milly-Ann-Bug: Milly-Ann Bug & Kan Opener qualified *Prizephita vs Binky vs Kat 3 vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper & Prizephita qualified Round 2 *Milly-Ann Bug vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won *Kan Opener vs Prizephita: Kan Opener won Round 3 *Big Nipper vs Kan Opener: Big Nipper won Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Aggrobot, Tiberius 3, Kronic the Wedgehog, Rick, Eric, Little Fly, Arnold A. Terminegger, Onslaught Round 1 *Aggrobot vs Tiberius 3 vs Kronic the Wedgehog vs Rick: Rick & Kronic the Wedgehog qualified *Eric vs Little Fly vs Arnold A. Terminegger vs Onslaught: Arnold A.Terminegger & Onslaught qualified Round 2 *Rick vs Onslaught: Rick won *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Arnold A. Terminegger: Arnold A. Terminegger won Round 3 *Rick vs Arnold A. Terminegger: Rick won Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Diotoir, Sir Chromalot, Hellbent, Mega Hurts LT, Weld-Dor 3, Disc-O-Inferno, 259, Ceros Round 1 *Diotoir vs Sir Chromalot vs Hellbent vs Mega Hurts LT: Diotoir & Sir Chromalot qualified *Weld-Dor 3 vs Disc-O-Inferno vs 259 vs Ceros: Disc-O-Inferno & Ceros qualified Round 2 *Diotoir vs Ceros: Diotoir won *Sir Chromalot vs Disc-O-Inferno: Sir Chromalot won Round 3 *Diotoir vs Sir Chromalot: Sir Chromalot won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Lightning, Robochicken, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Judge Shred 3, IG-88, Tetanus Booster, Reactor 2, Shredder Evolution Round 1 *Lightning vs Robochicken vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Judge Shred 3: Lightning & Judge Shred 3 qualified *IG-88 vs Tetanus Booster vs Reactor 2 vs Shredder Evolution: IG-88 & Reactor 2 qualified Round 2 *Judge Shred 3 vs Reactor 2: Judge Shred 3 won *Lightning vs IG-88: Lightning won Round 3 *Judge Shred 3 vs Lightning: Judge Shred 3 won Grand Final Round 1 *Rick vs Supernova vs Sir Chromalot : Supenova & Sir Chromalot qualified *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Judge Shred 3 vs Big Nipper : S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Judge Shred 3 qualified Round 2 *Supernova vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Supernova won *Sir Chromalot vs Judge Shred 3: Judge Shred 3 won Playoff *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Sir Chromalot: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Grand Final *Supernova vs Judge Shred 3: Supernova won